During this past year DC PFAP has made substantial progress in the following areas 1. The DC Cohort database has over 6500 patients enrolled. The program is enrolling at all sites. Data analysts are looking at merged data. This database will provide unique, real time granularity for the city HIV population. Discussions are underway to use these data in conjunction with AIDSVU. 2. The prevention protocols have exceeded expectations in terms of enrolling African American men and women in studies to assess their risk behavior. Based on superior enrollment and retention of subjects, the DC investigators have been invited to participate In PREP studies that have been launched in 2013 and 2014. 3. The HPTN test and treat protocol is actively enrolling at DC sites. 4. The HCV program has active interventional studies: including SYNERGY, ERADICATE, and CONQUER. The SPARE study was recently completed. Additional studies on mono and co-infected studies were launched in 2014. The goal is to develop interferon free regimens with the minimal number of pills and the minimal time needed for successful outcome. There are also natural history studies underway. To date the community based partners have been enthusiastic partners and the patients have been reliable, adherent protocol subjects. There has been a high acceptance of post therapy liver biopsies. The program is now one of the most active site nationally in enrolling patients in studies involving directly acting agents, and one of the only sites globally permitted by major pharmaceutical companies to do single center, investigator initiated studies, studies which combine science with clinical outcomes. 5. The mental health program has launched studies at Family Medicine investigating optimal ways to assess depression in minority communities. This assessment tool will be useful for determining what interventions are useful to improve adherence with HIV and HCV therapeutics. 6. Neurocognitive Studies. A multidisclinplinary group including investigators from NINDS, NIMH, NIAID and CC are developing strategies to form a cohort of patients with a range of cognitive abilities who can be followed and intensively studied prospectively. These studies use NIH intramural imaging facilities and NINDS flow and virology facilities to characterize this patient population much more intensively than extramural studies are currently doing. Two are actively enrolling. This project is fulfilling all of its missions ahead of schedule. The program is working effectively with the DC Center for AIDS Research and with community and academic partners to build a strong AIDS research network in DC.